A Memorable Experience
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: Jack Kinney, would have to say that being stranded on an island with one of his fellow peers was not—how would some other people picture it—a gay stroll in the park. Many memories were sure to await them…if Amy didn’t strangle Jack... xOneshot!x


_A/N_

_Hello, _

_this is actually my first Lost inBlue fiction. Wow...I know it is kind of short, but it is just a short drabble made for m best friend Paige! Thank's so much for taking the pains of writing that story!_

_R&R!!!!!!!!_

**_Dedicated to my best friend Paige, whom even if she hates anime, she is willing to put up with a japanatard like me. I am forever grateful! Here's for you, Drama queen!_**

A…Memorable Experience

Adventurous yet at the same time, reckless, Jack Kinney, would have to say that being stranded on an island with one of his fellow peers was not—how would some other people picture it—a gay stroll in the park. Yes, there were some advantages that followed with the unfortunate yet at the same time fortunate curse of being rudely interrupted by a fierce storm and stranded on a peculiar island that nobody knew about.

One advantage and most cruel disadvantage thought Jack was that he was not alone, oh no, in fact his lonesome company was occupied by non other than a teenage girl with raging hormones that could spark out at any given moment. Now, most of the time she was easy to get along with, but sometimes …she abstractedly went on strike on various occasions…

Like the time when he brought her to a beautiful plain of flowers and they just happened to be dandelions, in which she was—at the time he had no particular knowledge—quite and painfully allergic to them. Which resulted in a…memorable…week of putting up with a grumpy, skulking, puffy faced Amy Elizabeth. Though the ending result to an eventful seven days of tending to a sick girl wasn't quite as bad as it could have been, He had received a well deserved kiss on the cheek; which was extremely rare to come by, especially from shy and anti-social Amy.

Of course, being on this island with Amy had been an obstacle course, mentally and physically alike. But both concluded after three months of scrounging for food and living in a tiny but somehow cozy cave, they had many memorable moments between them. In which if they ever stepped off of this island, they highly doubted that either person would forget. Like the first few days on the island, living off of wild plants and coconuts and other various edibles the two could possibly discover on the seemingly endless island of mystery, they found that if they worked together, there might actually be a happy ending.

One time, about a month since they had found that cave, Amy had decided to experiment on a new recipe that she had magically conjured up one day while outside fetching water from the stream. Over all, Jack had to admit it was pretty well put together. The reasons behind him saying this was the fact that earlier on when she had first started cooking; it had only taken him precisely fifteen minutes for indigestion to kick in. Now she—and he—could both proudly state that it took a whole Hour-and-a-half for their bellies to be emptied into the nearest stream of water. Not a pleasant experience…but he had to give hopeless Amy credit for trying; though, she was getting better at it…

They had both shared some pretty dramatic challenges, repetitive arguments, and many quiet moments just sitting on the beach contemplating many possibilities of how to escape from the island, and the huge body of water on which it was dreadfully located. Sometimes, when Amy just—how to put this in words clean enough for the audiences ears—wanted him out of her life for a darn minute, she would go outside and stare up at the sky, tears falling down her flushed cheeks. As she had explained to a very confused and disoriented Jack, it wasn't "All" his fault that she was frustrated…to put in her words exactly…it was this whole damn island! Then unsure of what to do exactly, he just held her in an awkward feeling and looking embrace, while she still continues to bawl her eyes out and blow her nose on his only available sweatshirt.

In which of course, had to be washed. That led to some other problems that interacted with Amy's…"little crush". You see, it is not said to be healthy for a girl to be stranded on an island, with a guy, whom she had a crush on. Who at the moment was running around shirtless, trying to find food for their next meal. In fact, that was why he was kicked out of the cave for half the night, because she told him that he was inflicting "Mental" abuse. He never really got that part, because in reality, there was never a time he did anything to even try to mentally hurt her; of course, oblivious as most guys are, he didn't get that she was talking about a different kind of mental abuse.

Of course, that really never happened again as she had grown quite used to him walking around shirtless. Still on those "Special" occasions when she would faintly touch her hand to her forehead and state in a quiet manner that "she was feeling faint"—which was just a very fake excuse—he would lift her up bridal style, still with his shirt completely off, and walk her to the cave. She always treasured those special, quaint moments. Secretly, most of the day, he would wish that she would pretend to be like that, just so he could see her blush like mad when he picked her up. Guys knew some things, and he knew that she was just pretending, of course he never told her that, though he did enjoy walking around with her body in his arms.

That led him to relive some of the more "memorable" memories. Like the time when he took her to see the sunset at a very peculiar angle. Most of the sunset was not seen for the rest of that evening as he had engulfed her in a strangling kiss. They walked home that night holding hands and complaining to each to each other about their "Swollen" lips.

Or that one time when she was so desperate to become a bride and was sorely depressed that only two people were stranded on an island and not a whole population.

While he walked her to the beach and handed her a white strip of cloth that he had found on the sand a few days earlier. Together, they had a mock wedding, and had even kissed, proclaiming their love for each other. Though, that was a couple weeks before the mad make-out session on the cliff.

Still, after that…event…they happily both complied to become a couple. Which sometimes led to slacking in various chores as they…were…unexplainably…busy with…more "important" ones. Of course, they never got…too busy…that would lead to some very serious complications, Amy and Jack readily decided. But still sometimes…well…let us go to a different subject.

There were times that when they were sure that they would both escape…something bad would happen. Jack finally lost it and declared to the blazing sun in the sky that the island was freaking cursed and there was no way they would EVER get off this island. Then the next day a radio washed ashore and they spent so much time trying to figure out how to work the frequency that the batteries ran out…go figure. Two weeks later, Amy thought she had found some kind of message…it was actually just a page from some dead persons journal. Actually, a bunch of fiction stories…go figure-again!

But both had to admit, ever since they had been washed ashore, their maturity reached lengths they never thought was possible. Jack learned how to respect a woman's privacy…of course always the hard way. And Amy had learned that even if you are sorely embarrassed, you should never try and throw a rock at a boy…it might just bounce off of a nearby tree and knock you out senseless-especially when you have terrible aim.

This just resulted in him having to bring her back inside…with only a bra and underwear decorating her skin. Of course not that he minded her underwear; she screamed at him and avoided him for the next three days. Finally sick and tired of her constant avoiding him he took her by the shoulders-which startled her quite a lot—and gave his little two cents. Him mostly stating that she probably would have gotten really sick and died if he would have just left her unconscious in a freezing cold stream.

Time went by and her anger faded and was replaced by an even huger crush, which of course led to another mad-make-out session, this time on the beach under a few palm trees.

Five minutes later, the red faced couple decided that kissing ferociously under a tree where coconuts were bound to fall wasn't the brightest idea. Weeks after that, Jack and Amy took great care while walking under those particular trees, no human in their right mind would want to experience that kind of migraine a second time…

Many other Memories were sure to await them…if Amy didn't strangle Jack and if Jack took great care not to say anything that…might abuse Amy "Mentally".

The End…Maybe


End file.
